Fatherhood
by FanfictionForever24
Summary: Optimus Prime had no idea what he had signed up for when he adopted an orphaned, teenage, human daughter. Just how hard can raising a human be? Welcome to Fatherhood, Prime. A/N: Frequent Course Language
1. Chapter 1

**Rose's POV**

I covered my ears to shut out the sound of angry voices, knowing that my foster father was most likely yelling in a drunken rage at my foster mother. He always blamed her for my troublesome ways; like shoplifting, breaking and entering, starting fights at my school, and going out when I wanted to, to parties and drank underage.

This time was no different, I was busted shoplifting a pretty necklace I saw at the store I wanted to send to my cousin who lived in Australia. I was detained but released after my foster mother assured them that it wouldn't happen again.

Yes, I have been to juvie. I just got out two months ago and I had been warned at the police station earlier that if I was caught doing it again that I was going straight back.

The sound of a smack was heard and I winced before it was followed by footsteps heading up the stairs. Jumping to my feet, I knew what I had to do. I had to get out of here. I couldn't take living here in this abusive household, everyday I did something wrong the end result was getting hit or I disobeyed an order from my foster father, it didn't end pretty.

I had faded bruises beatings and faded scars when my foster father decided to use unconventional means of punishment, for example smashing a mirror and using the broken pieces of glass to hurt me.

Ever since my parents died when I was seven, I've bounced around from foster home to foster home. Some of the foster parents were alright, some weren't as nice. However, the Roland couple I live with now have to be the worse.

Tate Roland was nothing but an alcoholic slob, who worked at a factory from seven in the morning till six o'clock at night; he would come home sitting in front of the television and start drinking.

Linda Roland was one of those superficial housewives who never paid me any attention unless of course I got into trouble. She too would hit me when I back-talked her and would often send me to my room without dinner. There were even days when she wouldn't even bother to feed me and so I had to fend for myself and obtain my own meals.

Upon hearing the footsteps coming down the hall, I hurried to my dresser and pushed with all my might. It began to move, scraping across the floor until I had it in front of my bedroom door and I stepped back. Racing to my bed which sat against the wall, I dropped to my knees and peered under where my bag of belongings was packed. It contained; my iPod, headphones and charger, three wads of cash, my clothes, my only other pair of shoes, my toothbrush, my cds, DVDs, my stuffed blue teddy bear Orion, who I've had forever and was named after the star constellation, my wallet, and my phone, headphones and charger. Yanking it out from under the bed, I jumped to my feet and shrieked when I heard the loud, angry shouts and banging on my door

"ROSE! ROSE, OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR NOW, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT" Tate yelled from the other side

"NO" I yelled back

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

With a loud roar, there was a **thump** and I noticed the dresser move a tiny bit. Shit, I knew I had to get out there or I was going to be in for a hell of a beating. Racing over to the window, I unlatched it and slid it open cursing the fact that we had a double storey house and my room was on the second floor. Bracing myself I climbed through the window to sit on the ledge before taking a deep breath before letting myself drop just as I heard the dresser go flying across the room and the door bursting open.

I landed ungracefully on my feet, jarring an ankle and knowing it was going to bruise but I hardly cared. Scrambling quickly to my feet, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and limped away as fast as I could to the sounds of my foster father yelling before disappearing.

Pushing through the pain, I continued down the road toward the highway. I had to get the fuck out of here. To where, I wasn't sure but it had to be anywhere but here. Hearing the sound of squealing tires, I swung around to see that my foster father had decided to give chase. Cursing every swear word I knew and even some in other languages I had learnt, I limped as fast as I could down the road

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is not happening, I need help but who can I turn to?'_

Turning down street after street, and trying to lose him going down alleyways, I eventually reached the highway. Needing to get off of my sore ankle, I hobbled over and plonked myself down on the side of the road. Rubbing at my right ankle, I had some time to think to myself. I knew I had to get out of here, away from everything but I had nowhere to go, no living relatives alive in the states.

Sighing in frustration, I decided I was going to have to hitchhike to wherever I thought would be an appropriate place to hide out and live. Slowly getting to my feet I began to walk, deciding I had to get moving or I was going to be dead.

Time seemed to pass by slowly as the night continued to draw on and I couldn't be bothered pulling my phone out of my bag, so I had no idea what time it was. As it just so happened I lived in Reno, Nevada, so the days were really hot and the nights were extremely cold.

"Achoo, excuse me."

Beginning to shiver I needed to find somewhere warm but where in the san heck was I going to find a nice warm bed or shelter out of this cold.

Yawning and rubbing my eyes, I tried not to fall asleep as I walked along the empty road. I was far away from Reno but still had no idea where

**Optimus' POV**

I drove through the steadily continuing night on the way home from Las Vegas after celebrating Sam's 21st birthday. Though it was a long drive it had been worth it. As it was a known earth custom that twenty one years was a large milestone for a young adult, Sam had told us that he had always wanted to go celebrate his birthday in Las Vegas. After doing some extensive research, I had agreed with Ron and Judy to take their son, his girlfriend along with Lennox and his men to Las Vegas for Sam's birthday.

The party had been fun, though I had been reluctant to join in the festivities of drinking, gambling and having a good time. It had taken a lot of pleading from Sam, Mikaela, Lennox and even my own men before I decided to indulge myself in the human festivities.

Opening my comm link, I decided to check on the others

_: Optimus to Ironhide:_

_**: Ironhide here, go ahead Prime:**_

_: How are Lennox and his men? :_

_**: Will's fine, though most of them are passed out drunk and Epps is snoring like a five year old:**_

I chuckled

_: Bumblebee, how are Sam and Mikaela? :_

**: (cue Bram's Lullaby playing over the comm.):**

_: Ratchet, how are Sam's parents? :_

_: Singing along with the radio, drunkenly at the top of their lungs:_

Everyone laughed at that one. Informing my men that I was going to be doing patrol tonight, I let them all go on ahead before I began to do patrol.

I drove for perhaps hours when I found myself passing through Reno and out towards the desert on the way home. I had decided to do the large patrol and checking my clock it read 2:45 am.

Leaving behind Reno, I continued on for maybe another hour or so when my scanners picked up signs of human life. Rounding a corner, my headlights caught sight of young girl. She looked no older than sixteen years old, carrying a backpack and dragging herself along.

Activating my holoform, I pulled myself to a spot just as she turned her head.

**Rose's POV**

It was well into the wee hours of the morning and yet I was still walking, not daring to stop for the night. I would keep walking for days if I had to until I came across somewhere where I could stay.

The sound of a large vehicle rounding the corner behind me alerted me to the first signs of life in hours. Turning my head, I caught sight of a large eighteen wheeler semi slowly pulling itself to a stop and the window automatically went down. I prayed it wouldn't be some creep who would pray on a runaway but then, a man poked his head out. He appeared to be somewhere in his late thirties early forties with black hair going grey, a strong jawline and the most hypnotizing blue eyes I had ever seen

"It is not safe for anyone to be walking in the middle of nowhere, especially someone as young a you" he told me.

He had a gravelly, deep, strong baritone voice that made his sound so much older and very mature. I didn't know what to make of him

"I'm fine, really" I said

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

At this point, I hesitated. He was complete stranger offering a ride to young girl in the dead of night even that seemed to give me the heebie-jeebies

"I don't think so" I replied

"Please dear one, I would hate to have anything happen to you rest on my conscious for the rest of my life if I had not pulled over this night and offered you a ride."

I thought about it for a moment, he didn't seem that bad really. In fact, he sounded wise beyond his years and deeply concerned. Somehow, I felt like strange as if I could trust him

"Well…if it's not too much trouble, I don't wanna be a bother."

He shook his head and chuckled, a sound I liked already. What was about this man?

He opened his door and stepped down from the cab; he was tall maybe 6ft2 and was wearing a long sleeved blue jumper with a strange red insignia which kind of looked like a face, black jeans and bluntstones. Walking over, he held out his hand and it took me a moment to realize he was asking if he could take my bag.

Sliding it off, I handed it to him and he slung it over his shoulder. He walked over to his truck and turned back, holding out his hand once again. Taking it, he helped me into the truck and handed me my bag. He shut the door and walked around to the other side and opened the door, climbing up into the cab and shutting the door.

It was rather roomy in there and light filled the cab so I was able to see; there was the typical steering wheel as well as several other buttons, a radio, and enough room in the back of the cab for a bed of some sort except there wasn't one.

As odd as it sounded, I felt rather at home here in this large semi. After buckling in, the truck pulled away from the side of the road and continued on its path towards wherever it had been heading. It was a little awkward as we were complete strangers but I felt like I should at least thank this man

"Thank you" I said

"You're welcome, are you heading somewhere in particular?" he asked not taking his eyes off the road

"Not really but you can drop me off in the next town."

He glanced at me with a concerned look before focusing on the road again

"I do not mean to sound like I am prying but is there any reason why you are not at home?"

I remained silent, staring out the windshield into the night sky. This man was really nice but I couldn't tell him, he was still a complete stranger. I didn't want him to suddenly turn around and take me back home

"You do not have answer" he added but I could tell he was genuinely concerned.

It wasn't every day you met a complete stranger who was concerned about your wellbeing and some strangers can be the best listeners. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt

"Because, it wasn't really home" and so I launched into my story, as he listened attentively.

When I had finished my story, he didn't say anything but it was like I could feel his emotions and anger was one of them. Was he angry at my foster parents? I felt as if I had found someone who would agree that Tate and Linda were unfit to have children, biological or foster, and that it was a good thing I had left

"What kind of parent, foster or otherwise would be cruel enough to punish a child with acts of violence? That is no way to discipline a child nor is there any reason to dole out punishments for such small mistakes. I know it is not my place but I do feel I should say that I am thankful you left that house when you did."

I felt tears come to my eyes, which was rare for me. Here I had found someone who cared for my wellbeing and yet he was a complete stranger. I quickly wiped at my eyes and sniffled

"Thank you, I guess the saying is true. Strangers are the best listeners."

He chuckled before he stopped

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Orion Pax"

"Orion, like the star constellation? I've always loved that name. In fact my stuffed teddy bear I got from my mom when I was a little girl is named Orion."

Orion laughed and I smiled

"And you are, my dear?"

"Oh, I'm Rosemarie Fuentes. But everyone calls me Rose"

"Pleasure"

"Likewise"

"Rose, it is very late or rather early and I am led to believe you have not slept at all. It would put me at ease to know that you got enough rest. Sleep as long as you like."

Orion was right, I was exhausted and I let out a yawn to prove his point. I curled up into the seat and closed my eyes for some reason knowing I could trust him

"Night Orion"

"Goodnight dear."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was high in the sky and we were still driving. Yawning, I rolled over to see Orion in the same clothes and still focusing on the road

"Orion, did you get any sleep?" I asked worriedly

"I'm alright, Rose. I don't require much sleep" he replied

"But you've been driving all night, you need rest."

Why was I so worried about a stranger and the lack of sleep he got?

Still, he had to have been somewhat tired and at least should stop for a couple of hours. He glanced at me and gave me a small smile, hoping to reassure me that he was fine. Crossing my arms and glaring at him, I raised an eyebrow and suddenly, he pulled over to the side of the road and shut the engine off.

Oh fuck, I hope I hadn't just pissed him off. I began to panic and wonder if he was going to kick me out. However, it was the complete opposite. Orion leant back and closed his eyes as I stared at him. It dawned on me then that he was actually listening to me and taking a nap.

Smirking, I closed my own eyes before they flew open and I cussed. Looking around, I noticed a tree a bit away from the side of the road, the appropriate place. Moving to open the door, I jumped when I heard his voice

"Where are you going?"

Turning, I pointed to the tree

"I gotta pee."

Orion nodded and the door opened, making me wonder if this truck had a special locking mechanism or something like that. I stepped down out of the cab and stepped down lightly to my feet. Turning back, I jumped back when the door swung shut and I stared at it. I knew there was something about this truck, it was no ordinary truck. It was special. It was alive.

Turning away from the truck, I limped across the desert ground and behind the tree.

A minute or so later, I stepped out from behind the tree and headed back for the truck. A sound of an engine flying overhead made me look up in time to see an F22 Fighter Jet fly by. A sense of dread filled me and I quickened my pace to the truck, knowing something had not been right with that jet but had no idea what. Arriving at the peterbilt, the door swung open and I hauled myself inside yanking the door shut behind me and peering out the window, noticing the jet fly overhead

"Rose?"

I jumped and swung around to stare into the concerned blue eyes of Orion

"There's an F22 Fighter Jet out there that's flown past twice, problem is, I got an eerie feeling from that jet."

Orion frowned and the window came down, he stuck his head out and cursed in a language I'd never heard before. He began to drive, hitting the accelerator and the truck roared down the road as fast at it could. Something was wrong, he seemed troubled or as if he knew who was flying that jet

"What's going on?" I asked him but he didn't say anything.

A whistling sound filled the air behind us and my window came down, allowing me to glance out. I shrieked and cursed

"Missile, missile. There's a fucking missile."

Orion swerved hard to avoid it and it hit the ground with an explosion, causing me to scream in shock. The truck continued pounding down the interstate at well over 100mph, dodging firing shots and missiles.

Why the hell was this jet shooting us? What did we ever do to it?

Orion swerved another shot and hit the brakes, causing us to slow down before we came to a stop. He glanced over at me

"Rose, listen to me. I need you to get out of the truck and find somewhere to hide. Don't question me just do it."

I opened my mouth to ask him what the fuck was going on but my door flew open and the seatbelt un-clicked itself

"What the hell is going on?" I asked

"Do you trust me?"

"I hardly know you"

"You trusted me enough to get a ride with me"

"Point taken. I grudgingly trust you"

"Then trust me when I tell you to please get out of the truck and hide."

There, in his tone, it was desperation and protection with a hint of anxiousness. Apparently whoever was in that jet knew him well enough that they were willing to kill him.

Hearing an incoming shot, I scrambled out of the truck with my bag and began to run across the desert. This was turning into a nightmare; if I thought my life had been bad, something about Orion's life made me wonder what he had done to warrant a death sentence on him.

Stopping, I glanced back to see the truck sitting there unmoving. What? This didn't make sense; he was just going to sit there?

Then my jaw dropped when suddenly the peterbilt began to fold in on itself, the sound of metal grinding together reached me along with this strange noise before the truck literally stood up.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I stared at the truck–robot thing—well it transformed so I guess I could call it a Transformer—as it took a fighting stance. And suddenly, the jet transformed into a robot as well

**"Lord Megatron will be pleased once I deal with you, Prime, and dispose of your human pest"** the jet robot said to the other one who was referred to as Prime

**"Leave the girl alone, Starscream"** Prime growled

**"You always were pathetic, brother. Trying to protect the stupid meat bags"** a new voice sounded and I glanced up to see another jet appear and transform into an eviler looking robot than the jet

"Hey! Who are you calling a meatbag, you fucktarded jackass?"

It took a moment to realize that that comment had come from me and both evil robots glanced over in my direction

"Whoops."

The latest robot shot me an evil grin

**"It appears you have a new pathetic meat pet"**

"Pathetic meat pet? Either of you call me one more name and I'll give you what for"

**"Rose"**

"Right. Run. Got it."

And with that I took off. The sound of fighting sounded behind me and the ground shook as the robots clashed

**"Starscream, after her."**

After me, what the hell did I do?

Except get caught in this stupid war.

Oh right, the war.

Running, I dodged Starscream's attempts to grab me and even hid behind a boulder. Peering out, I caught sight of Orion—uh Prime—taking a hit from who I'm guessing must be Megatron because that was what I heard Prime refer to him as

**"Found you"**

"Ah shit."

Before I could even think, Starscream grabbed me and grinned evilly

**"Megatron will be pleased; he wants you as a pet"**

"Forget it, bolt brain. No way, no when, no how, no why."

A jolt of electricity shot through me and I screamed. I slumped, darkness spotting at the corner of my vision. I faintly heard Prime calling my name but was too weak to respond. The last thing I remember was seeing Prime beating Megatron before I blacked out.

When I came to, I found myself in the cab of the semi and blinked my eyes wearily. Groaning, I eased myself up just as the door opened and Orion—human Orion—stepped up into the cab and moved through to the back

"Rose, you're awake. How do you feel?" he asked squatting down.

I just stared at him, unsure what to think as everything came rushing back. The missile attacks, the two evil robots Starscream and Megatron, the electric shock.

Orion seemed to realize I was wary of him because he shifted back a good two feet

"What are you?" I asked him before changing my mind "no, show me what you are…again"

"I'd rather not"

"No, show me what you are."

Heaving a sigh, Orion nodded and helped me to my feet. I stood and watched as Orion moved through to the front and I followed him gingerly. He stood on the ground and I eased myself out the door, jumping into his arms. He seemed to be a little unsure in this body because he stumbled but barely, catching me with ease before setting me down.

Instantly, he vanished and that same shifting and grinding of metal sounded before the semi stood up.

I stared at him

**"Rose, it is still me" **Orion or at least I think it was Orion said

"What are you?" I asked again

**"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autonomous life forms from the planet Cybertron. But you can call us Autobots for short"**

"Us? There are more of you?"

**"My men."**

This was all so much to take in; Orion wasn't really human at all but a giant alien robot from another galaxy. Sure I'd always known we weren't alone in the galaxy but alien robots was the last thing I had expected to come falling from the sky

"It's just…you're an alien"

**"Yes"**

"You're an alien, an actual alien but you're an alien robot. That makes you still an alien."

Got to love the word alien

**"Is that alright with you?"**

Was it? I wasn't sure. But then again, how could I not be? Orion-uh Optimus had offered me a ride because he didn't like the idea of me being out in the middle of nowhere alone. He had also let me sleep, hadn't done anything and had been nothing but kind, even putting himself before me. Telling me to run and protecting me from Starscream and Megatron.

How could I not be alright with him being an alien robot from another galaxy and planet?

"Y-yes. Yes."

Apparently Optimus had taken my hesitation as being afraid

**"I know this all much, so if you would like me to leave you alone-'**

What?

"No! I…I mean…"

How do you tell an alien that saved you and barely knows you that you tired of being alone? You want a family? It felt weird spilling my deepest wish to him and yet, it felt right

"This may sound crazy but I don't want to be alone anymore. I want a family who will love me but I guess even that won't happen."

Optimus remained silent for a moment, looking rather thoughtful. I had to wonder what he was thinking

**"Perhaps, if it was alright with you, I could possibly…adopt you."**

Wait…what? Did he – no he didn't just, did he? Really, did he just say that?

"Adopt me? What am I, some sort of pet?"

My playful side came out

**"No, that is not what I meant."**

Oh, I knew exactly what he had meant. Stirring up an alien is just as fun as doing it to anyone else. I hid a smirk and decided to rile him up just a bit more. Perhaps something could come of this

"Are you sure, because it sounds exactly like you meant it?"

**"I meant adopt you, become your legal guardian. A foster father"**

"Hmm, no I'm pretty sure you made it sound like you were adopting me from a pound or something."

Optimus let out a frustrated sound and I couldn't help it, I giggled. It was funny, almost like annoying your father.

Hang on, what?

I shook my head.

It was then when he shot me a look; it seemed to dawn on him that I was only playing

**"Rose"** he shook his own head

"I know exactly what you meant, but why would you want to adopt me?"

**"Because I cannot stand the idea of you having to live alone on the streets with no means of a family of any sort. You deserve a loving home and a loving family even if it is with a family of alien robots and military men"**

"I feel bad, what about all those other poor children living on the streets? Not just the children, the adults as well?"

**"I would love to adopt them all if I could but I cannot. It is to my knowledge that you have shelters for the homeless people. Fate, however, brought you to me."**

Right then I knew. Perhaps it was fate. Maybe I was destined for a greater life.

Well, that would be fucking awesome.

I smiled then, instantly knowing my decision.

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**Apologies for the very long delay. I've suffered writer's block for this story, and then got distracted by writing other fanfictions. Then discovered Thor fanfiction (Lokane rox). And so and so on.**

**I have been trying to go back and continuing with my old stories.**

**So now they are my priorities.**

**Hope you all forgive me.**

**xx**

**Oh and I apologize for the lack of a fight scene. I've never been good with those.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the whole ordeal with those creepy-ass Decepticons, Optimus decided he needed to get us back to base as quickly as possible and I couldn't have agreed more.

He informed me more about his men and what had transpired since they had crashed here five years ago. The members of his team he had lost and ones they had gained, only to lose them later.

The tale of Cybertron and everything that had transpired which lead to the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. How Cybertron had been destroyed and they had spent millennia looking for the cube that gave and took life called the Allspark

"Wait, all that time cooped up in a spaceship, weren't you ever bored?" I asked at one point.

Optimus chuckled and answered that yes, there were times. He asked why I wanted to know.

I blushed, wondering exactly what one would do in all that time and that I would go absolutely fucking insane.

This time, Optimus had fully laughed and reminded me then it was a good thing I would never have to go through that

"I bloody fucking hope not. Though if I do ever get stuck on a spaceship, it has to be with people I like"

"Oh?"

"Yep and anyone I hate, I would want to kill…you'd be welcome though."

The holoform just shook his head, a large smile lighting up his face.

Apparently, I was amusing.

The semi was then filled with a comfortable silence. Although it was apparent I could get along with Optimus, it would take some getting use to. Sighing, I rested my head on the glass of the window. It was still a lot to take in, that we weren't alone in the universe…and then I had the strangest thought

"You didn't happen to see a little blue box flying through space did you?"

The confused look he shot me answered the question

"Didn't think so, just checking."

The rest of the ride was ridden in silence as I felt myself drifting off.

When I opened my eyes, the vehicle had stopped moving and I realized we were in some kind of underground cave. Frowning, I opened the door peering out and gasped at what I saw. It wasn't just some underground cave, it was a base; there were military and army men, air force men and even members of government seemed to pass through this huge main room and disappeared. I jumped when a large black Autobot entered into the room and headed straight toward us

**"Optimus, we caught news of Megatron and Starscream in the area. Shall we take care of them?"** the bot asked.

Optimus opened his door and climbed down from his side of the cab and I could hear him walking around his vehicle mode to my side. I heard him step up and the door opened. He soon appeared, helping to ease me out of the cab with my bag, wincing as I did so

"Lean on me, lean on me. Put all your weight on me. Good girl."

Once he had me safely on the ground, his holoform disappeared and the sound of gears and metal grinding sounded as I turned and watched as he transformed back into his bipedal form

**"No, it's too late. They already attacked but I managed to hold them off as best I could. Unfortunately, a human got caught in the crossfire."**

It was then the black Autobot glanced down realizing I was here before looking back at his leader

**"Ironhide, this is Rosemarie Fuentes but you may call her Rose. Rose, this is Ironhide, my weapons specialist"** Optimus introduced us.

Lowering himself so he was face to face, he studied me for a moment before standing and nodding

**"A word?" **he nodded in the direction of the corridor.

Glancing up, I noticed a frustrated look cross Optimus' metal facial features for a few seconds before he followed his weapons' specialist and friend out of the room.

I just stood there awkwardly

"Sure, just leave me here feeling fucking awkward. Not fucking weirded out at all."

Apparently the Autobot leader must have heard for he glanced back and shot me an apologetic look

**"I'm sorry" **he mouthed and they disappeared.

I huffed a sigh and then was about to take a step when I saw a young couple walking toward me

"Hi, I'm Sam Witwicky and this is my friend Mikaela Banes. Welcome to the base and sorry you got caught up in this" the young man introduced himself and the young woman beside him

"Rosemarie Fuentes but you just call me Rose" I returned.

So, okay this wasn't so bad I suppose. At least there were humans around my age give or take a couple of years who are also caught up in this war. Sam offered to show me around and although I was a little reluctant, what other choice did I have?

I would be living here now.

I think.

As I began to limp after them, Mikaela glanced back and gasped

"Sam, she's limping. She must be hurt" she informed him.

Sam turned back and they came over to me

"Guys, I'm fine, really."

Despite that, they walked slower keeping beside me in case I needed one of them.

They showed me around the huge base; the command centre, the Autobots living area and where they recharged, the mess hall, the training ground and then the human side of the base; the living room with simple basic furniture containing two sofas, a couch, a coffee table, several armchairs and a television, the games room which had every game known to man or something like that, the kitchen and the humans sleeping area.

A few hours and several stops later, we wound up back in the main entrance where we found Optimus talking to a tall lime colored robot. They glanced over when we walked in

"Sorry Optimus, Sam and I took her for a tour of the place."

He smiled as he walked over with the other robot and he crouched down

**"Rose, this is Ratchet, our Chief Medical Officer. He would like to do a health check just to make sure you are alright" **Optimus introduced us

**"Optimus told me about your ankle, why don't I take a look at that for you"** Ratchet suggested holding out his hand.

I hesitated, still not sure whether to trust him or not but if he was a doctor and knew about human anatomy to be a doctor to us as well then he can't be that bad.

Glancing over at Optimus, I saw him give a slight nod of his head as if telling me that it would be alright and that Ratchet wouldn't hurt me.

Slowly, I nodded and stepped forward carefully with a limp onto his hand and he stood up

"Whoa" I cried grabbing onto his thumb and using it as safety.

Ratchet chuckled

**"Don't worry, you're in good hands."**

We walked away back into the base in silence; well save for the loud steps Ratchet made since he was a robot. I was curious now about Ratchet

"So, Ratchet, how much do you know about human anatomy?" I asked him

**"Enough. But I have treated Sam and Mikaela before" **he replied

"Well… good."

Glad to know he would know what he was doing

**"So, Optimus told me you were a runaway?"**

Of course he did. Obviously he was concerned and was trying to look out for my best interests or something like that. Well, I suppose I did have to tell Ratchet how I rolled my ankle but it didn't mean I had to tell him everything about me. I mean, geez, we aren't about to open up to each other and become girlfriends and whatnot

"Yeah I'm a runaway" I replied

**"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But may I ask what you did to your ankle?"**

"You may. I rolled it jumping out my window from the second storey of the house I had been living in."

We arrived outside a set of doors and they _whooshed_ open, allowing us entrance. Looking around, I noticed how everything in here was giant sized; the medical bed, the desk, the chair, the computer and other stuff. I assumed this was all fitted for the Autobots

"Wow, I feel like a midget Alice in Wonderland."

Ratchet laughed as he walked over and set me down on the medical bed before he gave a frown

**"Who is Alice and what is Wonderland?"**

I shook my head

"Never mind. It's just, everything in here is suited to you guys"

**"Don't worry, I have some human sized medical equipment in here somewhere."**

As he looked around, I realized for a doctor, Ratchet was alright.

Far as I knew anyway.

My thoughts drifted for a moment, thinking about my old life before my parents died. That was the life I once again longed for, a stable family with loving parents. They were the best parents who loved me and doted on me. They taught me well and nurtured me, always encouraging my innate curiosity but knew that I was a cautious person as well.

Sure they did fight, but they always made up.

Always.

And then it all got ripped away when that stupid drunk driver ran the red light and crashed into them.

I wish it had been me that died and not them, they didn't deserve to have their lives cut short.

Something wet landed on my face and I snapped out of my thoughts, reaching up to wipe it off when I realized it was a tear.

I was crying

"God dammit" I cured wiping my eyes clean

"Rose?"

Turning my head, I noticed a man standing near me and scooted back in surprise

"Holy mother of fucking hell. Who are you?"

The man gave me a frown; he was dressed in black slacks, a lime colored shirt, black shoes and a lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. His hair was brown though slightly graying and he appeared to be in his late thirties.

Wait a minute…

Lime colored shirt and a stethoscope

"Ratchet?"

He gave a smile and I swore

"This is my holoform. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I should have perhaps told you. See we-'

I interrupted him

"Ratch, I know. I've already seen Optimus'."

He nodded his head but didn't come any closer and it was then I realized he was waiting for my permission to come over and attend to me.

I scooter back in his direction and waved him over.

He came closer to me and then I realized he was dragging two human sized chairs. When he stopped, he let the chairs go and came to help me up and onto one of them while he sat down on the other one in front of me.

Reaching down, he gently grabbed my leg and placed it in his lap. He then proceeded to take my shoe off. Once my foot was bare, I winced.

It was swollen up like a pregnant woman's belly.

Okay, it wasn't that huge but it was pretty swollen

"Alright, now Rose I am going to move it around very gently to see how bad and what grade it is okay?"

Biting my lip, I nodded my head.

Ever so gently, he moved my ankle as best he could turning it inwards

"Ow" I cried

"I'm sorry."

He turned it to out as gently as he could

"Ow."

Up and down

"Ow, Ratchet that hurts."

I hadn't actually realized how bad my ankle actually was

"Hmm, it seems to be you have a Grade 1 sprain"

"In English, doc"

"It's not as bad as I thought it was and you haven't torn anything. The way to treat this is what you humans call RICE"

"How will food make me better?"

Ratchet shook his head

"No, it's a means: rest, ice, compression and elevation."

Oh, if you take the first letters of each of those words…what do you know, it does spell Rice.

Lol

"So doc, explain it to me"

"You're going to be rest this ankle, stay off your feet. Next, I'll give you an icepack to help the swelling go down. The compression is where I wrap it up for you in a bandage and finally, elevation. Keeping the leg elevated will help the process and hopefully you'll be able to walk soon"

"Wait, am I restricted to bed rest?"

"I will allow you to move about but carefully. If you are going to be in the living room to watch the television or anything, make sure you have your icepack and pillow with you to elevate it. I want you resting for about a week and then I'll check it again."

Aw man.

This sucks.

A knock sounded on the doors and Ratchet frowned, gently setting my foot down on the ground, he vanished and I saw his other form get up and walk to answer the door.

I could hear hushed voices but they sounded alarmed. I waited patiently before Ratchet reappeared with Optimus behind him

"Guys, what's going on?"

Optimus sighed

**"We are in danger"** he replied

"Meaning?"

**"They found us. The Decepticons have found our base."**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I stared at Optimus in surprise. I knew about the Decepticons but I thought the base had been well hidden. How had they been able to find it?

"What the hell do you mean they've found the base?" I asked

**"Exactly that. We need to leave now before something happens and someone is hurt"** he replied.

Ratchet shook his head, looking like he was going to say something but then he didn't. I wondered what he had been thinking and then I realized what it was. Would the Decepticons destroy the base? Would that mean that the Autobots needed to find a new base and start building a place for themselves once again?

I wasn't entirely too sure and decided to broach these questions to the leader of the Autobots. As I did, he listened intently before replying with answers he knew best how to.

As it turned out, if we were able to lead the Decepticons away from the base hopefully they would follow and leave the base in tact, and the Autobots would have a home to come home to.

Ratchet was commed then and told that the estimated time of arrival of the Decepticons to the base was twenty minutes.

We had to go.

Now.

Ratchet held his hand out and I got off the chair and hobbled over, climbing onto his hand. Setting me onto his shoulder, I held on as he began to walk around the medbay trying to grab as many things as he possibly could in case the base was destroyed

**"Ratchet"**

**"Busy Prime."**

Suddenly, an air raid siren, like the ones they used in World War II which notified nearby residents on incoming air raid, sounded throughout the entire base

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE HAD TWENTY MINUTES" I cried

_**"****ALL PERSONNEL AND MEMBERS OF THE BASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. ALL PERSONNEL AND MEMBERS OF THE BASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. INCOMING DECEPTICONS"**_

"FUCKING HELL" I cursed as the siren continued to sound.

We bolted out of the medbay and raced along the corridors as screams and shouts were heard throughout

"SAM AND MIKAELA! WHERE THE HELL ARE SAM AND MIKAELA?" I yelled realizing that the two who would hopefully become my new friends were nowhere to be seen

**"SOMEONE WILL FIND THEM. THEY WILL BE FINE"** Optimus yelled back over the noise.

Optimus transformed and Ratchet picked me up, opened the cab door and set me inside

**"GO PRIME, GET HER OUT OF HERE"**

**"I CAN'T. I AM THE LEADER, I NEED TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE EVACUATES"**

**"I'LL DO THAT. JUST GO!"**

Without further argument, Optimus floored the gas pedal and we sped through the base toward the exit.

As we left, I bit my lip. This didn't feel right. There was no way in hell this felt right. I know I barely knew these people and Autobots but fuck; no one had to go through this.

I also knew it was killing Optimus that he had to leave in order to protect me.

I'm not some helpless damsel in distress and I did happen to point that out to him

**"True but even you can't go up against a Decepti-'**

A whistling sound cut him off as we drove down the road away from the base and then, a missile hit just fifty meters from where we were.

I cursed and swore as Optimus swerved to avoid the blast and headed off the road, cutting across the dirt of the desert. Glancing out the window that Optimus had wound down for me, I noticed a F22 Fighter Jet.

Damn it, it was Starscream.

I barely even knew the Decepticon and I was already sick of him.

I knew I shouldn't have gotten in this truck when it first stopped. I barely know Optimus and now I've been thrown into a war that's not my own. Yet part of me wars with the other part telling me that I got myself into this mess by getting into Optimus' alt. form and if I wanted to get out of this all I had to do was say so.

Except, part of me didn't

**"Rose, you're going to have to get out"**

"But-'

**"Please, trust me."**

Well, I had so far.

Bracing myself as the brakes were suddenly slammed on and the semi came to a halt, I scrambled out as fast as I could and down to the ground before Optimus transformed

**"Go"**

"No"

**"Rosemarie I have no time to argue. Go. That is an order."**

Cursing, I limped away as fast as I could. I heard Starscream transform and the sound of metal on metal alerting me to the battle that was now happening.

Damn! Damn! Damn!

I continued limping as fast as possible until I was safe behind a boulder.

Hmm, this seemed familiar.

Peering out from behind the boulder, I fell backwards when I saw a yellow bot with black on it and blue eyes, like Optimus and Ratchet

**"Bumblebee, get her away from here"** I heard Ironhide call out to him.

Oh, so this was Bumblebee the one Optimus told me about whose vocal chords were damaged in the war

_"Well howdy, ma'am"_ came from Bumblebee as he transformed and opened the door closest to me.

I hesitated. I didn't know him; he was complete stranger to me. But then so were the rest of the Autobots and right now they were all I had. I got up and scrambled in

_"Say wheeeee"_ the Eleventh Doctor's voice came over the speakers

"AHHHHHHHHHH" and we took off.

I clutched at the door so hard my knuckles turned white as Bumblebee sped us away from there as fast as he could.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I paced the living room of Sam's house ignoring the whispers of Judy and Ron Witwicky. All I could think about was the others, including Sam and Mikaela, and if they had gotten out of the base. The feeling of guilt about leaving the others behind to fend off the Decepticons was eating away inside of me, though Bumblebee told me that Optimus had ordered him to protect me.

What about Sam? Bumblebee was his guardian.

Hopefully, one of the other Autobots got him and Mikaela out safe.

It wasn't just them I was worried about; it was the Autobots as well.

Had Ratchet got everyone out safe? Was he okay?

Was Optimus okay? Did he destroy Starscream?

All these thoughts were running around through my head for god knows how much longer when the sound of engines coming down the road made my head snap up. Running for the front door, I threw it open and ran out gasping at the sight.

There they were.

A procession of cars and trucks came down the road toward the house; they pulled onto the front lawn spreading out and stopped. The driver and passenger doors of a Search and Rescue Hummer opened and out jumped Sam and Mikaela

"Sam! Mikaela!"

Mikaela caught sight of me and came running, pulling me into a hug

"Rose, oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay" she gushed pulling back

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bumblebee took me away from the fighting and got me back here to Sam's place" I said before said young man pulled me into a hug

"You okay?" he asked pulling back

"Yep. You guys?"

"We're good."

The cars and trucks began transforming after making sure no one was watching. Ratchet began attending to those who needed the attention of the medic while others talked about what had happened.

Glancing at Optimus, I jerked my head in the direction of the backyard and he silently, as best as he could for an alien robot, followed me. Once reaching the backyard, I stopped and he knelt in front of me

**"I am glad Bumblebee was able to get you away to safety. Are you hurt anywhere? Is your ankle okay?"** he said

"Never mind me, are you alright?" I asked him concerned.

Optimus heaved a sigh and I could tell this war between the Autobots and Decepticons was tearing him up inside and wearing him out

**"This war is taking its toll on myself and my men. For centuries we have been fighting and trying to survive. But it will not end until Megatron is destroyed or comes back to our side"** he explained

"Is that even possible?"

**"It is a decision Jetfire, a former Decepticon, made. A personal one but he changed sides. It can be done"**

"It's not a question about can it be done, it's more about will he want to."

Silence fell over us as we thought about everything. Optimus then moved back and transformed into his alternate mode. The driver side door swung open and I made my way around and climbed up inside, the door shutting behind me. The heater suddenly came to life and I snuggled down into the seat, reaching out to stroke the dashboard

"You'll be okay, daddy. We'll get through this. I promise. I'm not going anywhere" I told him

**"You called me 'daddy'"** Optimus said, surprise in his tone.

I realized I had and meant it.

Whatever kind of dysfunctional relationship this group of alien robots and humans have, I was now apart of and never wanted to apart from.

This crazy bunch was now my new family and even if meant saving the world or universe by trying to stop the Decepticons, it would now be my life.

I would take this family over any, besides mine before they died

"Yeah, _dad_. You're stuck with me. Deal with it."

Optimus laughed and instantly a familiar song blared through the speakers

_**"****It's all good (all good)**_

_**It's okay (okay)**_

_**It's alright (alright)**_

_**As far as I can see**_

_**It's all good (all good)**_

_**It's okay (okay)**_

_**It's alright (alright)**_

_**I guess you're stuck with me."**_

**TBC**

Song - **Stuck With Me **by Joey Lawrence**  
><strong>


End file.
